


Lena Luthor's Diary

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: The long lost diary of Lena Luthor





	Lena Luthor's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the Luthors Diary.  
> But i write it again.  
> I apologize, im trying to make it right.

After Lena buys Catco, she is excited to work with her bestfriend. No one knows about it except Kara.

 

The next at Catco.  
"Lena, welcome to Catco." A graceful Kara Danvers enters the office.  
"Oh, you dont have to do that." Joyful Lena replied.  
Kara gave a planner to her. "Its Danvers family tradition. First day of school, youll get a planner."  
"Looks, lovely, Thank you. Lena feels she deserve it, seeing Kara was a good sign. "In the Luthors house, on the first day, we hired a private investigator to make oir teachers have....."  
James dont know whats going on to both of them. He saw Kara blushing while have a conversation to their new CEO which is weird. And he feels out of place between this ladies.  
Suddenly, a phone call cuts them off. As Kara checks her phone, "i need to go now, its about work." Kara went out even Lena want more talking.  
"Where did she going?" Lena ask with confusion.  
"She is starting her work now." James answered.  
In Lenas head it was some kind of mean.  
Back to Lcorp.   
She and Kara bonded more and she hope that they can still bond again.

 

On the next day, Kara is still having her distance to Lena. Not because, she was her new boss but this is abput the happening before Daxamites invades the earth. She want to explain that she is supergirl. Lena notice her only few hours then gone and nowhere to find.  
Until one day, sge confronted Kara.  
"Kara, i think, i know whats going." Lena wanted to end this distance between them. "Is it about Mon el?" She insist. "I grow up on the Luthors house and i know when someone is lying."  
Kara think its about her identity so she defend herself.  
"Look, if its about my identity, well sorry, i dont talk personal think at my work." Kara stops of what is she been doing, she felt bad.  
"Then, lets talk about work. I didnt spend seven hundred fifty million dollars in favor of a friend. I hope you understand that." Lena is very disappointed to her. 

 

A week later, Kara is trying to feel human after a broken heart. Lena realize that she is also wrong. That she acted lime a bad Luthor to her bestfriend and she feels bad.   
As she sitted on her new office, the planner gets her attention.  
"The planner?! Oh my god, how can i write things better in here? Kara must be upset than i was. I better do something." Lena wanted to take Kara back.

 

Meanwhile at the DEO, Alex is seeing her sister staring at the wall. Thats the very weird thing her sister does.  
"Is something wrong with that wall, Kara?"  
"Oh no, nothing, i was just thinking about what happened between me and Lena."   
"I thought your okay now." Alex wanted to make sure she is okay.  
"Yeah im fine."

 

Back to Catco, Lena arranged her things to her new office and suddenly found her long lost diary.  
"What is this doing here? I thought ive lost this long time ago." Lena thought she lost it because Lillian wanted her to fucos her academics. "This is really weird, i forgot things i wrote on this.,"  
Lena went to the couch and started to read it again. "Oh my god, this was a twenty year old diary. This was the oldest thing i had." She feels excited to read it and she read it out loud.

"Afternoon with my brother Lex, he take me to the park and let me buy an ice cream all by myself. Suddenly, theres a girl in front of me while we are on the line. She welcomes me and say goodbye..... i wonder where is she now."

Flashback on the park, on the ice cream truck behind the line.  
It was a girl with glasses in front of young Lena.  
"Hi, seems like your new here. Me too. I was with my sister. You?" She was very cheerful and positve.  
"Im with my brother over there." She smile and dont know what to say anymore.  
"See you around."  
"Thanks..." the young Lena feels safe with her.

As she turn some of the pages, she read also some sad event during she was young. When her father went a business trip for a month. And Lillian has to take care of her. The flashback again.

"Now i was alone inside my room where i feel safe from anyone. My step mother is very upset because i failed again. I never be like Lex. Staring those trees makes me feel so envy. Why are they outside and i am not. Why are they so free and i was not. As i stand behind the window, i saw two girls having their picnic. Looks like they are very happy and it was the girl with glasses. I dont know her name but i think she is cool. I had to break some rules. I tried to open my window and escape using my blancket. Never mind how to go back and i cant believe i did this. As i arrived beneth the river where the girls are.  
"Hey, who are you?" The older girl ask the young Luthor.  
"Sorry, i just ran away. Can i join you?" The older girl look at her.  
"Dont worry, i know her. I meet her at the park few days ago. Who are you again?" The girl with glasses asked her.  
"Im.....i am Selene. I live not far from here.   
These girls are awesome. The truth is i dont want to go home i am very happy with them and i know this will not last. After a long day, they have to say goodbye and i have to go home and face my cold stepmother."

 

Back to the present. Lena is wondering where are they now. She stops reading when Kara went inside the office.  
"Are you busy?" Kara is now calm and want to apologize.  
"No, i was just reading my old diary."  
Kara sitted beside her. "Im very sorry about my behavior earlier. I should t do that."  
"Thats okay, Kara. Me too. I want to apologize, i get over reacted. I promise not to so that again."  
"Look i understand that your my boss now. Ill do anything for my job. Can you give me another chance?" Kara want to make things right, now.  
"Yes i will. Hey can i get a hug but im afraid of favoritism.?" Lena is is very sweet.  
"Screw that, come here." And they hugged each other.  
Kara ask about her diary. "So, whats you diary about?"  
Seems like she was intrested.

 

The two girls sitdown on the couch amd Lena shared her story.  
"Well, long time ago, i meet a girl, way, way back after i entered to the Luthors house. She was cool, love outerspace and she is definitely sure about the stars on the solar system. Thats why i get involve to science because of her. I wonder where is she now?" Lena start to look sad.  
Kara remain silent and trying to remember something.   
"Is that girl have glasses like me?" Kara asked.  
"Yes.....wait, are you telling me she was you?" Lena looked at her and smiled.  
But Kara gets more confused again. "Im not sure. I do meet a girl her name was Selene and not Lena."  
"Selena was my real name. My father wants to calls me Lena. Kara you know what this means? It means were destined to be friends. Like we are now."  
"No its not. I dont believe that. The day i meet you theres a weird thing happened to me. I was very confuse about myself. Theres more question than answers." Kara nailed it.  
"What do you mean?" Lena asked again "is a bad thing that we meet before?"  
"I dont know Lena but im getting attracted to you. And im trying to fight it because i dont know if it is right."  
"Oh, i am gay since then and its okay to be gay."  
"Wow, so its okay to say, me gay too." Kara felt happy Lena hugged her tight.

 

The end..


End file.
